A transmitting device may transmit a signal using an array of antennas. In this regard, the transmitting device may include a separate power amplifier (PA) for each antenna in the array, in which each PA amplifies the signal with sufficient power for wireless transmission to a remote device via the respective antenna. Each PA is typically a non-linear device with a limited linear dynamic range (DR). For power efficiency, it is desirable to drive each PA as close as possible to saturation. However, driving each PA close to saturation causes each PA to operate outside its linear range, which can lead to significant non-linear distortion if not corrected.